Nowadays, a user on average receives hundreds, if not thousands, of electronic messages a day. For ease of reference, it may be preferred that messages containing a particular type of content (e.g., emails relating to travels, such as rental car bookings, flight tickets, and hotel reservations) are automatically organized together, even though these message themselves do not appear related to one another. As another example, users would often like to have messages relating to social network updates—e.g., Jane, a law school friend, recently joined a GOOGLE+ group for young alumni; and Tim, a co-worker, has just published a vacation photo on his GOOGLE PICASA website—grouped together, or those relating to online orders—e.g., a pair of dress shoes and a smart phone Jack bought separately are about to be shipped and delivered, respectively—visually presented as adjacent to each other.
Difficulties abound, however. One technical problem is that making accessible messages in one category may obscure access for those in another category. For example, displaying “Travel” emails in a tab view might prevent direct (and thus readily) access to “Promotion” emails available only in a different tab view. Another technical problem is that making simultaneously accessible messages across different content categories could disturb grouping of messages from a same content category. For example, in some email systems, messages across different content categories are scattered all over the inbox, rendering it difficult to access together a particular category of messages (e.g., “Promotion” emails).
The above identified technical problems are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.